Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. 'Appearance' thumb|right|184px Chromastone is an alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several lines and dots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. In height, Chromastone is about 6 feet. His face consists of a mouth and one large, green, cyclopian eye at the center. 'Powers and Abilities' Chromastone has really dense skin, making him nearly indestructible and has the ability to absorb kinds of energy and channel it into ultraviolet (or green in Voided), laser beams or intense natural light, which can destroy whole turrets or melt through the trailer of a truck. He is also able to allow it to pass through his body. He can seemingly produce his blast without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight or streetlamps or just ambient energy. As demonstrated in ''Vilgax Attacks'', he can also create energy shields to defend himself from foes. He possesses enhanced strength. He is also able to create a beam of light like a flashlight. He can also fly. A headbutt could be painful due to the horn on his head. He is shown to be a huge threat to Anodites (Such as Gwen). 'Weaknesses' Chromastone's main weakness is that he is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so.and he is weak against rusting and fire which could melt the diamonds Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters, Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle DNAliens which was really a hologram *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt a truck. *In Birds of a Feather, Chroma stone saved Simian . *In Unearthed, Chromastone appeared again. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Upchuck. Chromastone was later shattered by Vilgax, reforming into Diamondhead. *Chromastone returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Chromastone was defeated by Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutin. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Gwen. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Big Story, Plant Chromastone appeared to fight Real Ben. *In The Creature From Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (escaped and used by Ben, selected alien was Way Big) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo; unconscious) *''The Big Story'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' 'Generator Rex' *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) 'Video Games' *''Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game'' (DS only) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Toys' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planetary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) *Chromastone (Deluxe) *Chromastone (Alien Creature) 'Trivia' *Chromastone's name comes from the words "chroma" which means "color" and "stone". *Chromastone is the first alien who appeared in the recalibrated Omnitrix, but only as a hologram. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic backup. *Despite having the ability prior, Chromastone is not seen flying until The Creature From Beyond. *In Fame, Ben wasn't sure that he still had Chromastone. *When Ben becomes Chromastone, he nearly always poses dramatically. *The name Chromastone is similar to the word chromosome for the reference that he is the back up key for the revival of Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Chromastone is indestructible, hence he will turn into a Petrosapien when destroyed. *Chromastone is similar to Nanomech as he has lines all over the body, one eye, a thick neck that is black on top, a little dark color and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Nanomech. *Chromastone's transformation is similar to Diamondhead's ''Alien Force'' transformation. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors. *In Vigax Attacks, the number of crystals on Chromastone's back is four instead six, this was a mistake. *Chromastone is the only original alien from Alien Force not on a Smoothie Cup in Andreas' Fault. *Chromastone is the first alien to be destroyed. The second is Lodestar. *Chromastone is very similar to Gigalith from Pokemon, in both appearance and powers. (On another note, Gigalith's shiny colors are exactly like Chromastone's colors) 'See Also' *Chromastone Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Mineral Alien Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens